


Dangerous Ministry Liaisons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco craves a more memorable experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Ministry Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my submission for Daily Deviant, April 2008.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Fainting, fur fetish, m/m fellatio.
> 
> **Warnings** : double penetration
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks, as always, to Sevfan for the beta reading. And, unfortunately, nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Dangerous Ministry Liaisons

~

_Perhaps I should write a book, record some of my more memorable experiences as a high-class whore,_ Draco thought. _In the interests of verisimilitude._

He snorted to himself, then inhaled his cigarette, watching as the smoke wafted out the window and into the dusky garden. It was getting chilly now that the sun was down, and he shivered and pulled his silk dressing gown closer around him.

It was Thursday, and he had his usual schedule. As much as Draco enjoyed an orderly life, however, sometimes he wondered if it was just a bit too regimented. He was bored, and recently had been considering a different line of work entirely. He actually did have enough money put away that he’d manage.

He sighed. One of his favourite clients was on the books tonight, one who he liked fucking. Perhaps Draco could persuade the man to try something different? Go out with a big bang, so to speak?

Laughing softly to himself as he put out his cigarette, he stood up, glancing towards the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. There was just enough light from the full moon to make him visible. 

Draco pursed his lips and turned to face the mirror fully, allowing his dressing gown to fall open. Taking in his lithe, firm body, he smiled and posed. “Still got it,” he whispered aloud. Then he frowned, moving nearer. Perhaps he needed to renew his Depilatory Charm? His clients liked him smooth, hairless but for the nest of white-blond curls that surrounded his cock, and since he liked his body that way, too, it would be no sacrifice to maintain it, even if and when he did decide to switch careers. 

“A nice bath is in order, I think,” he said aloud. “I have time. Tippy!” 

“Master?” 

Draco gestured. “Draw me a bath scented with lavender,” he said. “And make it hot.” Tying his dressing gown closely around himself, Draco went to sit at the window seat once more. He looked out the window at the rapidly advancing darkness while he listened to the splash of the water filling the tub. 

“Master requires something else?” Tippy asked a few minutes later.

“Not at the moment,” Draco replied. Walking past the diminutive elf, he shed the dressing gown and stepped into the deep tub with a sigh. By the time he emerged thirty minutes later, he was more relaxed and looking forward to the night. 

He dried himself with a charm and briefly contemplated putting on formal robes before deciding against it. His Thursday client typically did not want to be bothered with undressing him. In fact, there were times the man barely prepared him before fucking him roughly. 

Draco shivered. His current restless mood made the prospect of a good, hard fuck very appealing... Pursing his lips, Draco walked over to his cabinet of toys and, after opening the door, perused his collection carefully before making his selection. 

The plug he chose was not nearly the size of his client’s cock, but then again, Draco liked to feel it when he was being taken. What was the point of being a whore if you couldn’t enjoy it?

Glancing at the clock, he saw he had a few minutes, so he decided it was time for some real indulgence. _Accio fur throw,_ he murmured. Catching it deftly, he laid it on his bed, running his hand over it for a moment before sauntering over to another cabinet. 

Jar of lubricant in hand, Draco pulled a chair in front of the full-length mirror and spread his legs. Tilting his hips up, he began fingering himself as he prepared to insert the plug. His cock, predictably, responded, and soon he was panting, prick hard and leaking, three fingers in his arse as he made room for the plug. 

He had just got the plug situated when he heard the downstairs Floo open. Distant voices were approaching, and, smirking, Draco stood up, making his way over to the fur-covered bed. 

Lying down, he took a moment to stretch against the fur, to rub his cheek against it and inhale the faint musk. Moaning as the soft texture made his nipples peak, he rose onto his knees and tilted his bottom in the direction of the door as he waited in anticipation. The first view his client would have was of his sweetly plugged arse waiting for him. Draco loved to make a good first impression.

The voices drew nearer and Draco frowned. Was Tippy _arguing_ with his client?

A pop told him when his elf was in the room. “Master, someone is here--”

“Yes, yes,” Draco mumbled, impatient. “What are you waiting for? Send him in.”

“But, Master...”

“Just send him in!” Draco hissed. “Don’t argue with me for God’s sake.” 

Tippy squeaked, and when Draco heard the door click open he relaxed again. “I thought you’d appreciate it if we got straight to the point of your visit this evening,” he purred, widening his legs slightly to expose more of his plugged hole. 

A gasp made him smile. “Don’t tell me I’ve managed to shock you,” Draco continued. “After all we’ve done over the months?”

“Um, Malfoy? I don’t think I’m who you think I am,” a hesitant voice said. 

Draco froze, then, moving slowly, he turned his head to look at the door. There, his worst fears were realized. Harry Potter, his face beet red, was standing there, looking very uncomfortable, his eyes wide. 

“Oh fuck,” Draco breathed. 

Potter’s eyes wandered over his body, and to Draco’s chagrin, his prick twitched in reaction to the perceived interest.

Potter scratched his head and looked away, clearly mortified. Predictably, he began babbling. “Yeah, so, um, I’ve been meaning to stop by and, um, introduce myself, well, not _introduce_ exactly, I mean you remember me, I’m sure, well, not that I’m memorable, it’s just we were sort of competitors in school, so I figured you would remember me, you know?”

Draco raised an eyebrow and rolled onto his side. Given how flustered Potter appeared, he suddenly wasn’t feeling as exposed as he had been a moment ago. “Yes, Potter. You can be sure that I remember you,” he said dryly. 

Potter continued doggedly. “Yeah, well, I’ve been assigned as your new liaison to the Ministry,” he said, now engaged in trying to look anywhere but at Draco. “They thought that it was time for a change since we know you’re not exactly comfortable with all that’s happened, not that that’s surprising, given the fact that your house was confiscated, well, not _your_ house, although I imagine it would have been eventually since it belonged to your family...”

“I already have a liaison to the Ministry, Potter,” Draco interrupted. “In fact,” he said, grinning wickedly, “ _he’s_ who I was expecting when you walked in instead.”

Potter’s mouth fell open. “Oh, but that can’t be!”

Draco smirked as Potter’s eyes came back to his and then passed over his body to linger on his prick. “I assure you that’s the case, Potter. We have worked out a very beneficial arrangement.” He tilted his hips experimentally, pleased when Potter blushed brighter.

Potter opened his mouth, but paused when the unmistakable sound of a Floo could be heard, followed by thuds as someone pounded up the stairs at a run. The door flew open.

“Sorry I’m late, Draco--”

Draco sighed. Of course his regular had to show up at precisely the wrong time. “Hello, Kingsley,” he said evenly. “Do come in. Potter was just leaving.”

Potter was gaping just as Draco knew he would be. “Kingsley?” he squeaked, glancing back and forth between his boss and Draco, who was now sprawled on his back, prepared to enjoy the upcoming scene.

“Harry?” Kingsley’s mouth snapped closed. “Double-booked tonight, Draco?” he asked a moment later, shutting the door behind him.

Sitting up, Draco frowned. “Definitely not. As if I would make that sort of error. No, Potter here was coming by to tell me of his new status as my Ministry liaison.”

Kingsley pursed his lips. “Yes, I only signed the papers this evening,” he said. “The ink is barely dry on the parchment. It seems you were eager to assume this duty, eh, Harry?”

Potter blushed. “I...um...”

“So does this mean I should take you off my Thursday schedule, Kingsley?” Draco asked, amused. “Would you like another day so that we avoid any further scenes such as this one? That is, unless Potter prefers to pick an alternate evening...?”

“How can you be so casual about this, Malfoy?” Potter burst out. “He’s...you’re...I...”

“Oh please,” Draco interrupted. “I have to make money somehow, and it’s not as if people are lining up to give me a legitimate job.”

“Well...but... Surely you could come up with something else to do.”

“Why should I? This is easy, I enjoy it, and it keeps me in the lifestyle to which I have become accustomed.” It was none of Potter’s business if he decided to change careers after all.

“But...what does your mother think?” Potter was shifting from one foot to another as if about to flee.

Shifting against the fur, Draco couldn’t help but sigh as it caressed his plugged arse. He was suddenly tired of the questions. “She doesn’t intrude in my life, and I don’t intrude in hers,” he murmured. “And as fascinating as this discussion is, Kingsley and I have an appointment, so if you don’t mind, Potter...”

“One moment, Draco.” The note in Kingsley’s voice made Draco pause. “Let’s not be hasty. I think the fact that Harry is still here says something, don’t you think?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What are you suggesting?” he asked, although he had an idea from the hungry spark in Kingsley’s eyes. His own prick jumped, and he imagined Kingsley had noticed that as well.

Kingsley was now staring steadily at Potter. “I think we could all have some fun together. What do you say, Harry?” he asked. “Would you like to stay? Watch perhaps, or maybe even...participate?”

Potter licked his lips. “I...err...” The look he sent towards Draco was filled with a mixture of both interest and trepidation, and Draco knew just how to fix that. 

“What’s the matter, Potter?” he asked softly. “Scared?”

Potter’s surprised laughter dispelled the tension. “You wish, Malfoy,” he said, chuckling. 

Kingsley nodded. “Excellent. I can pay extra, since this is something more than you expected this evening, Draco,” he said. “I doubt you thought you’d be entertaining two men at once. Shall we say...triple your going rate?”

The heat coiling in his gut left Draco almost breathless. Two at once? Fuck the money. His hole twitched, even though it was plugged. Licking his lips and hoping his voice would remain even, he said, “Oh, you know anything is negotiable if the price is right. That is...acceptable.”

“Mm.” Kingsley was eyeing Draco knowingly. “Very good. Well, since I am the primary client, I should like to see the two of you together before I join in. We’ll call it a bit of entertainment, shall we?”

Potter was still clothed, and Draco was getting impatient. “It will help if Potter removes some of the excess clothes,” he said, eyeing Potter up and down. “That is, unless you’re worried about measuring up?”

Reacting predictably, Potter undid his robes quickly, dropping them messily onto a bench that was next to the door. When he got down to his pants, however, he hesitated. Draco smiled. He did love manipulating Gryffindors... “Are you a virgin or something?” he asked, fake sympathy lacing his tone. “I promise to go slow--”

That did it. Potter ditched the last of his clothes, treating Draco to his first sight of Potter’s body. A nice body it was, too, firmly toned and compact with scattered dark hair. Potter’s prick was erect, a bit of clear fluid seeping from the tip, and it made Draco’s mouth water. “Think you can handle this, Malfoy?” he snapped. 

Draco smiled. “You’ll just have to come over here and see, won’t you?” he said huskily.

Kingsley cleared his throat, and a quick glance in his direction assured Draco that he was becoming quite aroused himself, if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by. “Very nice, Harry,” he said. 

“Um, thanks.” Potter was blushing and looking nervous again. “What now?” he asked, licking his lips as he looked back and forth between Draco and Kingsley. 

“Let’s both join Draco on the bed,” Kingsley suggested. “Perhaps get comfortable?”

A moment later found all three men on top of Draco’s fur-covered bed, and as Potter shifted in an attempt to get comfortable, Draco could see the looks Potter was directing his way.

“I should like to see you suck Draco, Harry.” Kingsley smiled. “Let’s call it an on-the-job review.”

Draco sniggered, but it turned into a moan as Potter leaned over and sucked his cock into his mouth without a protest. “Fuck...” he gasped. His head went back as he arched upwards.

Hands were roaming his chest, plucking his nipples and worrying the tiny nubs into hard peaks. “Oh, Draco, you naughty thing,” Kingsley chided, his fingers having found the plug. A twist of the plug made Draco groan and arch deeper into Potter’s mouth. 

Potter’s tongue skilfully tracing the underside of Draco’s prick was distracting, so when something nudged against Draco’s lips it took a moment for Draco to adjust. He managed quickly, however, sucking the cock into his mouth and moaning as the familiar flavour burst over his tongue.

“Yes,” Kingsley hissed. “Suck me.”

Draco managed to open his eyes in time to see Kingsley’s dark eyes glittering down at him. He was straddling Draco’s chest, and his pendulous bollocks were hitting Draco’s chin. “Mm,” he moaned, smiling as Kingsley shuddered. 

When Kingsley’s hand grasped the back of his head and he began to fuck his face in earnest, Draco simply let his throat open to admit the large cock, moaning in time with Potter’s rhythmic sucking, relaxing to let the pleasure take him. 

“So good,” Kingsley whispered from above him, voice tight. “But I want more. Harry, stop!”

Leaving Draco blinking and gaping, Kingsley pulled away at the same time that Potter did, and Draco found himself shivering. “Is...something wrong?” he managed, sucking in a deep breath.

“You are a superb cock-sucker, Draco,” Kingsley murmured, shifting off him. “But as enjoyable as this is, I think you can take more, can’t you? Give Harry something to really remember?”

Draco cleared his throat and smiled, mask in place to hide his disappointment. “Of course,” he said smoothly. “What would you like?”

Kingsley stretched out on his back. “Come here,” he rasped. “Straddle me.”

Draco obeyed, gasping as Kingsley’s cock brushed stickily against his arse. 

“You...the plug is still in,” Potter offered quietly. 

“Quite right,” Kingsley said. “Why don’t you remove it, Harry? And while you’re there, perhaps make sure Draco is ready for u...me?”

Draco’s eyes widened at the slip but Potter didn’t seem to notice.

“All right.” 

Draco could feel the gust of Potter’s breaths as he leaned close to remove the plug. It came out with a soft pop, but Draco didn’t have much of a chance to miss it since Potter’s finger slid back inside him immediately. 

“Lube?” he muttered. 

Pointing to the side table, Draco Summoned it, almost smiling as Potter snatched it out of the air before Draco could catch it. A moment later the scent of herbs filled the room, and Draco could feel creamy fingers probing him once more. 

Some more fumbling was followed by the nudge of something warm, large and blunt against his hole. Kingsley was panting; Draco imagined having Potter fondling him had done nothing to calm his libido.

“Widen your legs, Malfoy,” Potter muttered, and Draco did, his cock twitching at the picture they no doubt made. He would be spending some quality time with his Pensieve after this.

“Sit,” Kingsley instructed, and Draco did, moaning as he was steadily filled. Bottoming from the top was always so much more intense. 

“So tight,” Kingsley groaned, his steadying hands clutching Draco’s hips. “Despite your preparations.”

“God, you should see how you look.” Potter’s muffled voice came from behind him, and Draco swallowed hard. 

“Harry,” Kingsley said, staring deeply into Draco’s eyes as they moved together slowly. “Do you think you could fit a finger inside Draco as I fuck him?”

He knew! _Oh God!_ Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip as the room went absolutely silent but for their small involuntary gasps as Draco rode Kingsley.

“I...I don’t know.” Potter sounded unsure, but there was something else, something dark in his voice that made Draco’s prick pulse out a small burst of pre-come. 

Kingsley smiled. “Try,” he instructed. “Use more lube.”

“But you’re...he’s so full! I don’t think--” 

“Don’t start thinking _now_ , Potter,” Draco ground out. “Just stick your finger in my arse.”

“Oh God.” But Draco could feel Potter’s slick finger flirting with his hole where Kingsley was piercing him, moving, sliding, trying to make a gap...

The muscles gave and Draco’s head tilted back as he struggled to relax. “Fuck.” he breathed as the sensation of Kingsley’s not inconsiderable cock inside him was intensified by Potter’s finger sliding in alongside it.

“Slowly, Harry,” Kingsley instructed. 

“He’s...oh God he’s taking it,” Potter breathed, incredulous. “He’s actually...”

Draco flexed his thighs as he moved up and down, the burn of the extra stretch making him grit his teeth. “Put another in,” he gasped. 

Potter didn’t hesitate, and the twist of his finger as he manoeuvred a second in along side it made Draco see stars. 

“All right?” Kingsley asked, eyes slitted as he moved his hips in shallow thrusts. “Not too much?”

Draco shook his head. He was so full and it was going to get more intense if they could actually talk Potter into fucking him alongside Kingsley, but he’d wanted this for such a long time...

“Can you manage another?”

Draco licked dry lips and thought. Finally, he blew out a breath and nodded. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“Harry, try for one more and then we’ll...see what happens.” Kingsley stopped moving, presumably to allow Potter some room. “Lean closer, Draco,” he murmured.

Draco did, gasping as that allowed Potter the leeway to introduce a third finger. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

“That’s next,” Kingsley replied. “Harry, do you think you can fit your cock in now?”

Potter’s fingers froze. “What? Oh God, but wouldn’t that hurt him? I don’t want to--”

Swallowing hard, Draco gasped out, “You won’t hurt me, Potter. Just do it. You know you want to. I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave?”

“You can’t goad me into this, Malfoy.” Potter sounded firm, and Draco’s head hung forward in defeat. To have come this close and not make it...

“Harry, he really wants this.” Kingsley’s thumbs were rubbing circles into Draco’s skin as he spoke. “Can’t you see how much he wants us to do this? Just go slow and use a lot of lube. If you think it’s too much, it’s not enough.”

Potter’s fingers were still moving inside him, distracting him, so when the soft question came, Draco had to strain to hear the words. “Do you want this, Draco? I mean really want it?”

_Draco_ , not Malfoy. His eyes flew to Kingsley’s. 

“Answer him,” Kingsley mouthed. 

“Po--Harry, yes. Do it.” Draco shifted restlessly, teetering on the edge of hope until, finally, he felt something nudging him, splitting him open. Remaining still, he swallowed convulsively as the pressure increased. Kingsley was panting like a racehorse and Po--God, _Harry_ was whimpering as he slid in inch by slow inch. 

“I can’t...you’re so tight, I’ll hurt you,” he groaned. 

“One of us needs to move, Harry,” Kingsley grunted. “Just begin to slide in and out slowly.”

The pressure of where they were all joined was just below unbearable. Draco’s senses were heightened and he could feel the heat of Harry’s body behind him as well as Kingsley’s solid presence supporting him. He was flushed, his body was stretched, open and ready for anything, and then it hit him. The burn of the two cocks was being transformed, transmuted into pleasure so pure that it took his breath. Draco shuddered. “Please, Harry,” he begged unashamedly. “Move.”

Harry did, and when his arms came around Draco to hold him close and support him as Harry pushed deeper, Draco moaned and allowed himself to sag against Harry’s chest. 

“Incredible,” Kingsley said, and his voice was a distant roar in Draco’s ears. 

“I’m coming,” Harry whispered, and Draco felt more than heard it, felt the tremors shaking Harry and sensed Harry’s seed pouring from him to fill him up. Draco closed his eyes as Harry sank his teeth into his shoulder and hung on through the throes of his orgasm.

“Oh God,” Harry finally said. He remained where he was even as his prick slid out of Draco. 

“Kingsley,” Draco murmured, caught by the feral light in Kingsley’s eyes.

“Ride me,” Kingsley growled, and Draco did, aided by Harry, who held onto his waist and helped him move. It was sublime after having had two men inside him, and Draco was still flying when Kingsley came with a shout. 

Harry had reached around and was pulling on Draco’s cock, and even as Draco began to collapse, he was coming, and coming, the darkness rising up to meet him and enfold him in its soft, fur-lined arms. 

~

Eyes fluttering open, Draco had to get his bearings for a moment. He could feel the soft fur beneath him, and he indulged in a deep, satisfying stretch for a moment before it all came flooding back. _Oh shit, I had Kings-- a client here..._

“Relax, Draco,” a deep voice said. “We surpassed being client and whore a long time ago. I wasn’t about to skip out on you while you were unconscious.” 

“Nor was I,” and at the sound of that voice, Draco was wide awake and sitting up. His two partners were already dressed but for their robes, and someone had tucked a sheet around Draco.

“Potter?”

“It was Harry only a few minutes ago.” 

Was he pouting? Draco smirked. “Well, in my defence, you had your cock up my--”

Kingsley’s laughter cut through the impending argument. “Perhaps you ought to negotiate a regular night with Harry, Draco,” he suggested. “You both seem to enjoy sparring.”

Draco hid his smile. “Would you like that, Potter?”

“Harry.” Harry crossed his arms. “My name is Harry and I know you can say it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine, _Harry,_ then.”

While Harry didn’t move, he suddenly seemed more relaxed to Draco. “Thursdays work well for me, actually.” Harry was now staring at Kingsley in what Draco could only call a challenging way. 

“I’m not sure I’ll be continuing this line of work, actually,” Draco mumbled, wincing as he straightened up. 

“Oh?” Kingsley helped him, settling him against the headboard. “Retiring, are we?”

Draco pasted on his best smirk. “Well, after a night like tonight how can anything else compare?”

“Retiring?” An unreadable look crossed Harry’s face, and Draco almost smiled. 

“Maybe. Why, are you disappointed? I thought you didn’t approve of my line of work?” Draco studied Harry’s face. “Or perhaps that was before you were poised to get a spot on my schedule?” he guessed.

Harry met his eyes squarely. “Actually, I’d _still_ like a spot on your schedule, even if you’re not in this job anymore. Not, um, for what we just did, or anything, just for maybe a standing date, or dinner, or...something.”

Draco’s mouth fell open and Kingsley hummed. “Well, it seems _I’m_ off your schedule, then. Probably for the best now that I am running for Minister.” Summoning his robes, Kingsley fished out a heavy bag of coins and placed it on the side table. “The agreed upon amount. Be well, Draco.”

Kingsley pulled on his robes and leaned over to kiss Draco, his lips lingering for a moment before he pulled away. Nodding at Harry, Kingsley walked out.

Harry, clearly reluctant to leave, also stood up. “Next Thursday, then?” he asked, eyes lingering on Draco’s lips. “I still have to meet with you weekly as I’m to be your new--”

“Ministry liaison, yes, I recall.” Draco relaxed back onto the fur throw, moving surreptitiously against it as he considered the consequences of what he was about to say. Finally, he looked up at Harry. 

“Mm, all right. Why mess with a good thing? Thursday evenings seem to be lucky for me. Come at seven. You can escort me to dinner at Chez Henri. You’re paying.”

Harry smiled. “Of course.”

When he, too, was gone, Draco rolled onto his stomach and stretched. He felt sore, aching and satisfied. Summoning his cigarettes, he lit one and took a deep breath. _I really ought to give these up,_ he thought. _Maybe next week. I only just gave up whoring, after all. One vice a week is reasonable. I’ll have to mention that in my book._ He smiled. Perhaps Harry would give him something new to write about. 

~


End file.
